leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Texas Snyper/Guide: Ashe, The Support Carry
This guide is for a support carry Ashe. This setup is not for every team comp, nor is it the best for every situation. If your team still needs a hard carry, then you're probably better off not going this build/route and instead rushing IE or other hard carry items. Instead, this is for when your team already has a hard carry and could use some good support in addition to straight damage. Abilities * - This increases your crit chance after not attacking for a while and can lead to a guaranteed crit if you wait long enough. * - This is part 1 of what makes Ashe such a great support/carry. Toggle on to slow your target, toggle off when farming creeps. * - This is an incredible AoE damage and snare with great range. It goes farther than your auto attack and applies frost shot to all it hits. You can even hit those camping under turrets with it. * - Free gold and a free clairvoyance? Why yes please! * - This is part 2 of what makes Ashe such an amazing support/carry. No other carry in the game has an initiation ability. No other champ can initiate from across the map. And its on a short cooldown to boot. Masteries Because we are going with a support/carry role here instead of a hard carry role, we will be going 11/0/19. The reasoning for this build is to increase your mp5, mobility, Armor Pen, and cooldown reduction. ;Utility * 3/3 * 1/1 * 4/4 * 3/3 * 2/2 * 3/3 * 3/3 ;Offense * 3/3 * 1/3 * 4/4 * 3/3 Runes This is a mostly standard carry/Ashe rune build. * Movement speed Quints * Armor penetration Marks * Mana regeneration/lvl Seals * Cooldown reduction Glyphs With these runes and masteries, you will be starting with decent ArP, MS, and nearly 15% CDR. It only gets better from here. Summoner Spells For me, there are no other alternatives for Ashe's summoner spells * - Ashe is a slow champ, so I do everything I can to remedy her of that problem. To do so, I use Ghost. * - Keeps Ashe mobile and allows you to do one of the best tricks that Ashe has. Launching her from the fountain and teleporting to where the enemy is in time for a full duration ECA stun. Items Remember, this is for a support/carry Ashe (NOT a hard carry Ashe) # + 2 # + # # OR # -> # (Yes a 2nd one, the CDR and ArP stack with the Ghostblade) # -> # This build only leaves you with one open slot for whatever else after IE, which does mean you will be very much a glass cannon. But you have the mobility to stay out of harms way as long as you play smart. You will also be playing with 40% CDR and high flat ArP. One other option is instead of the 2nd , you can get a if 2 or more people are stacking armor. You will lose CDR but gain ArP against high armor targets. The early tear is to provide you with an abundance of mana to spam your volley to your hearts content. The reason for the ghostblade and brut is to reach your max CDR as well as get good ArP. With max CDR, you can use your volley approx. every 2.5 secs. It will also bring your ECA down to a 45 second CD. The goal is to be using your ECA and volley every chance you get to poke, harass and annoy the hell out of the other team. Once you got your Manamune and BF Sword, your volleys will hit like a truck because of your ArP. Strategy Your skill order will be thus: # # # # (Getting Hawkshot once at level 2 or 4) Early Game For early game, you want to spend most of your time on your half of the map being under or near your tower. You are a fragile champ and susceptible to ganks. Try to use your volley to poke the other team, but leave your attacks to last hitting only. Recall at around 950 gold to get your tear and boots. Mid Game Always be on the lookout for ECA targets. Getting a stun in while your team wins a jungle fight/mini team fight is what you are aiming for. Ensuring ganks and helping teammates run from ganks are also your goal. Your priority #2 is to clear enemy creep waves since your volley spam will make quick work of them. Use your to check bushes, dragon, and baron on occasion. Late Game Here is where the build will really come together. You should have your Manamune and BF Sword at the very least. Your much larger mana pool combined with your high ArP and (now) AD will result in very painful volleys. Once the team fight breaks out, will give you a very powerful initial punch that you can follow up with another volley and tear through the other team, making sure they cannot run away to avoid death. Keep in mind that your role is the support/carry here. Make sure nobody gets away with your snares while your team cleans up. Whenever you're in a team fight standoff, remember to volley spam like mad. And anytime you see a squishy from the other team lead out too far, ECA him/her in the face and watch the magic work. Category:Blog posts